Beyond The Mountains!
by KatnisSorenRainbowDoom
Summary: This is a story about what happened after the story. Where would Torak and Renn go over the mountains? What other magic awaits them in the world beyond the Mountain that borders their home? Who or what will join their pack? What will the people be like and how will Wolf and Torak cope with all of the change? I suck at summaries please read and review! Read the original books first!


**Hi fictioners! I hope you enjoy this story but it won't make a lot of sense unless you have read the original books first. This is sorta canon, but I am not changing the events that have happened I am adding new chapters. But I hope you like this story and remember to review! Oh and this will be from the PVO of whoever fits best for the story, but I will put their name at the top of the writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Renn.

* * *

My breathing is ragged in my chest. My legs are pumping hard beneath me. I see a shadow flit past, in my peripheral vision. I know I have lost. I can see his shadow below me. But I can't give up without a fight. As soon as I make it to the bottom of the mountain I fall to my knees. Torak is instantly by my side helping me up.

"Whoa, you two are supposed to be taking it easy!" he gives me a pointed look and then looks at my belly. I wasn't even showing and thought that at most I could only be three months pregnant. If I am even pregnant! We had only just made it to the top of the mountain when I started showing some signs of being pregnant. But even though I said I was fine and that we should just continue the journey into the un-known Torak insisted that we go back to my clan, just to be on the "safe side". Now I wish that I hadn't told him until we had gotten in to the "New Forest", as we christened it. Once he found out that there was a chance that I might be pregnant he has been super protective. He only leaves my side if he deems it safe and won't let me carry any of the equipment. He must have told wolf as well because him Pebble or Darkfur are always at my side. The annoying thing is that they won't even let me go hunting so I am completely reliant on them! I think they do it on purpose because they know how much I hate it. But we are so close to the bottom of the mountain that in Torak's and mines excitement we forgot his new motto " take it easy you two!" as soon as I have caught my breath I say  
"I'm fine, but you really shouldn't challenge me to a race down a mountain when I am pregnant!" I love to chastise him now. He is so sweet when he is trying to apologise when he has done nothing wrong! He never used to apologise so it is nice to know that I have to become pregnant to be forever right.

He hangs his head and mumbles "I know your majesty; I won't do it again… "

A bark from wolf lights up Torak's eyes with mischief. He then jumps to his feet and starts jogging after wolf, shouting "I won't be long; I got a surprise for you!"

I sigh and open up the food bag. One of the perks of being pregnant is that I can eat what I want when I want and Torak doesn't complain. I settle down with some dried deer meat with Pebble and Darkfur staring intently at me. They know that if they want an easy snack I am the person to target, but only when Torak isn't near. He always says that if we supply the food for them then they won't be as sharp as they should be when hunting, so will rely on us more, until they forget how to hunt, he says it is tough love and I say that it is being a big Meany-pants. As I wait for Torak's "big surprise" I think of what it will be like when we get back to the clan. I was always told that I was going to be the clans mage, and that nearly stopped me from coming with Torak, but then a boy Torak found in the mountains; Dark, became the mage instead. I had to leave in a hurry to catch up to Torak so I didn't get to give a proper good-bye to everyone. As well as that I left most of my stuff there. It will be nice to go back, I conclude.

As I do there is a large scuffle in the woods near me and a curse from Torak before I see a dappled grey horse emerge from the forest. I gasp as I tentatively walk towards her. The horse looks at Torak before walking closer to me, and that is when I remember that he has a special connection to the animals that he spirit walks in. behind him is a great black horse that looks remarkably like one of the sacred horses from the deep forest. I decide it probably is the same one that he connected with because the horse is so confident, even with the wolves around. This is one of the times that I wish I could spirit walk like Torak. I will have to spend extra work with this mare to get her to trust me instead of the other horse and Torak. But I am extra pleased with Torak that he didn't connect with my mare. It would hurt to know that she thought that I was a threat but that Torak was part of her herd. I can see that Torak is holding some carrots in his outstretched hand. I take them and put them under Silvia's nose, as I have decided to name her. She brings her head back, but after a minute eats the carrots with her eye trained on me the whole time. After she has finished she seemed more relaxed around me and wasn't tugging on the rope around her neck as much.

I have never ridden before so Torak spent an hour teaching me the ins and outs of riding a horse. He said that the journey here took two moons, but that no the horses the journey back will take just over a month. He said by then I should be able to know for definite, so we will be arriving with good news. By the time we are ready to move it is just past midday. Because it's summer we have about four hours before we will want to stop to settle down for the night.

Riding is exhilarating! The wind batters your face and whips your hair. You feel as if you're flying, except you have to dodge the branches of overhanging trees. The thud of the horse's hooves below you provides a steady rhythm and you feel as if nothing could catch you. I prove to be a natural at riding and am becoming more confident the longer we ride for. I was just beginning to relax about two hours into the trek, when my horse spooks. It rears up on its hind legs and tosses me off its back. When I land everything begins to go black, and the last thing I see is a tokoloth, grinning, but with tears running down its dirty face. As I am about to black out I hear it screech; "MUMMY!"

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I always found the tokoloths from the book freaky, and wondered what they would do after the soul eaters were destroyed. But I hope you like that and remember to review! And P.S to any HG fans my other fic is about Rues experience and what would happen if she won! Enjoy and R&R on! **


End file.
